


Changing seasons

by UponPaleWings



Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Short, Spring, Winter, hope u like, v bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UponPaleWings/pseuds/UponPaleWings
Summary: A very (very) short poem about the changing seasons.
Series: Sleep deprived works and poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Changing seasons

Autumn leaves dance

Winter’s call chills

While the sun sleeps

And wanderers till.

So bright the stars are!

The doe turns to the buck

Falling from beauty

Snow melts

And winds still.

**Author's Note:**

> week three in quarantine, I'm starting to go a little stir crazy. I found this little poem in one of my old notebooks when I was cleaning my room for the third time out of boredom, thought ya'll might like it. I'll be posting another one sometime around wednesday if you want to read more.


End file.
